Vehicles provided with a rear structure comprising an axle component with central fixing, for example a de Dion axle, pivot-mounted about an axis y, are known, this axis being horizontal and perpendicular to the direction of travel in the frame of reference of the vehicle. A bearing may thus allow the axle component to rotate in y in order to compensate for any deficiencies in the flatness of the ground and/or to absorb stresses induced in a frontal impact.
An axle component with central fixing may allow a more compact design of vehicle than an H-shaped axle component.
The axle component is pivot-mounted on an engine mounting cradle, this cradle itself being fixed to the underframe components of the motor vehicle by four main fixings.
There is still a need for a vehicle that is more ecological, by optimizing the overall mass of this vehicle.